


Всё смешалось в доме Хейла

by desterra



Series: О дивный новый мир [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 02, Pride
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоры с Крисом - квинтэссенция нелепости Кэррола, драматизма Байрона, убийственности Бальзака и скорби по здравому смыслу Грибоедова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё смешалось в доме Хейла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Видение героев у автора своеобразное. Спорить по этому поводу автор категорически отказывается.  
> Спасибо, Блэки! Во всём виню тебя!

Дерек давно привык, что его образование и увлечение художественной и не очень литературой оказывало и продолжает оказывать влияние на образ мышления. Знаменитое выражение лица "ничего не чувствую, ни о чём не думаю" сформировалось, не в последнюю очередь, именно от того, что он не стремился показывать миру реакцию на очередной абсурдный диалог в духе Булгакова или Кастанеды. Но не отмечать подобное сходство он просто не мог.   
Разговоры с Крисом - квинтэссенция нелепости Кэррола, драматизма Байрона, убийственности Бальзака и скорби по здравому смыслу Грибоедова. Приправляем Ремарком и Хэмингуеем. Добавляем постмодернистов, вроде Паланика и Уэлша. Вуаля! Готово.

\- Соль, - глубокомысленно кивнул Арджент в ответ на вопрос "какого хрена ты здесь с утра пораньше", - с итальянскими травами. Ты прав.  
Дерек, отказавшийся от праведного негодования в пользу вычленения витающих по кухне ароматов, вздёрнул бровь, пожал плечами и уселся за обеденный стол. Не можешь победить хаос, притворись, что так и должно быть. Он никогда не чурался вольной интерпретации прописных истин. 

\- Ведьминность? Ведьмячесть? Принадлежность к тайному клану ведьм! - продолжал бормотать Крис, пытаясь найти определение для царственного великолепия Лидии, столкнувшейся сегодня с шаловливыми феями.  
Дерек поморщился, но долил в почти пустой стакан Криса виски, контрабандой доставленный в лофт внезапно неугомонным охотником.

\- Театр абсурда, - устало вздохнул Арджент, устраиваясь на свободном диване, взбив кулаком маленькую декоративную подушку и пристроив её между ухом и плечом. - Я понимаю, почему ты не тащишь этого упрямого засранца в свою семью.  
Дерек очень хотел уточнить, почему же. Сам он так и не сумел правильно сформулировать для себя отказ от Скотта, как от собственной беты. И, возможно, правильная постановка ответа на этот вопрос позволила бы ему отказаться так же и от неуместного во всех отношениях стремления защитить чужую почти стаю. Но Крис уже бессовестно дрых, неловко пристроив раненую руку.

\- Я, - патетично заявил Крис, подцепив губами с вилки кусочек ароматного мяса и ткнув той самой вилкой за спину, в условном направлении двери, - уже выполнил долг перед обществом и природой! Дом купил, лес спас, наследницу оставил. С последним, возможно, вышел перебор. Я ещё пытаюсь понять, где ошибся, что мой умный ребёнок... Неважно. Мы о тебе говорим. Что там с последним пунктом? Когда в тебе взыграет ретивое?  
Дерек перевёл многозначительный взгляд с Криса на толпу бешеных белок, потрошившую миску со свежими овсяными печеньями, и приложился лбом о столешницу. Арджент, как настоящий сукин сын, заржал.

\- Судя по многочисленным журналам мод и разговорам этих твоих недоразумений, притворяющихся мирными девочками-подростками, - кричал Крис, отстреливаясь от тролля и цыкая на возмущённые возгласы "девочек-подростков", - тебя ждёт полная смена гардероба. Я лично голосую на розовый. Хочешь попросить политического убежища?  
Дерек хотел слинять на Аляску. Или в Россию. Или в Канаду. В общем, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от внезапно спевшегося с его стаей охотника.  
\- Голос идёт в зачёт, -откликнулась Эрика, - и за это я требую блинчиков на завтрак!  
\- Да убейте вы уже его! - заорала Лидия. - Мой маникюр!

\- Должен быть смысл, - настаивал Арджент. - Иначе всё теряет смысл. А бессмысленность убивает всяческий смысл. И даже подобие смысла...  
Дерек с тяжёлым вздохом уложил Криса на облюбованный им диван и ухмыльнулся, мысленно составляя сообщение для Стайлза. Шериф должен был быть не менее бессмысленным после вечера встречи несчастных родителей.

\- Книга - лучший подарок, да, Дерек? - спросил Крис, глядя честными глазами на застывшую над "Рецептами со всего мира" Эрику. - Спасибо за отличный совет.  
Дерек вздрогнул от звука захлопнувшейся двери и в очередной раз припомнил Толстого.  
Что там говорил классик о счастливых семьях? Что все они похожи друг на друга? Ну, Хейл бы с ним поспорил.


End file.
